escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro
"El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro" es un cuento de Jorge Luis Borges que hace parte de su libro Historia universal de la infamia, publicado originalmante en el año 1935. Casí cada cuento en este libro se enfoca en los temas de la recognición y de la muerte. En "El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro", la construcción socio-político del cuento se basa en la falta de reconocimiento del épinomo personaje principal.Jenckes, Reading Borges After Benjamin 78. Historia de publicación La primera aparación del cuento fue como "Historia universal de la infamia: El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro" en Crítica: Revista Multicolor de los Sábados 1.8 (30 September 1933), p. 1. Luego fue publicado en la colección Historia universal de la infamia (Tor, 1935) como "El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro."http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1933 http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1935 Fuentes Continuando la tendencia de Borges de mezclar la ficción con la verdad, la historia de "El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro" viene de la undécima edición de la Enciclopedia Britannica, lo que está indicado en el "Índice de la fuentes" publicado en Historia universal de la infamia.Borges, Historia universal de la infamia 133 Como nos dice Daniel Balderston, más específicamente el cuento es el artículo escrito para esa enciclopedia por Thomas Seccombe, profesor de historia en la Universidad de Londres, sobre el caso Tichborne.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/bsol/db3.php Entonces, anota Sergio Waisman, "El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro," como otro cuento famoso de Borges "Tlön, Uqbar, Orbis Tertius," utiliza la enciclopedia para servir como "punto de partida" para crear una nueva historia.Waisman, "Reseña de Daniel Balderston, Gastón Gallo, y Nicolás Helft, Borges, una enciclopedia" 899 Con referencia a los precursores de este libro, Timothy Weiss identifica Las mil y unas noches como un elemento que inspiró a Historia universal de la infamia, a través de los temas de lo raro, la infamia y lo fantástico tanto como el azar, el destino y la coincidencia.Weiss, "Mystery in a Jeballah" 93 Además, Balderston también indica R. L. Stevenson como una influencia de este cuento en cuanto al tratamiento de la luz y las caricaturas intensificadas.Gene H. Villada. Book Review: Balderston, Daniel's El precusor velado: R. L. Stevenson en la obra de Borges. 554 Trama El cuento se centra en el personaje de Arthur Orton, quién nació en Wapping y creció en Inglaterra. Después de una infancia difícil, Orton decide huir al mal y en Valparaíso cambia su nombre a Tom Castro. En Sydney, Australia, conoce a Bogel, un negro sirviente y se hacen amigos. Un día, ambos leen en el diario local sobre el naufragio del nave Mermaid en el Atlántico y el pasajero Roger Charles Tichborne, quien supuestamente se hundió con el barco. La madre de Tichborne, Lady Tichborne, no quiere creer en la muerte de su hijo entonces publica avisos en los periodicos para buscarle. Después de leer eso, Bogel tiene la idea de que Tom Castro pretende ser Tichborne, aunque los dos no tienen nada en común, ni en la apariencia física, ni en la educación. No obstante, Bogel no quiere que Castro imita a Tichborne, sino piensa que sería más creíble si el pretendiente no trata de parecer a Tichborne. Castro escribe a Lady Tichborne y da la prueba de su identidad con un episodio de su niñez. Aunque es ficticio, Lady Tichborne lee la carta hasta que encuentra los recuerdos y cree que su niño está vivo. Bogel y Castro se presentan a Ladu Tichborne y ella reconoce a su hijo. Poco después, Lady Tichborne muere y "los parientes entablan querella contra Arthur Orton por usurpación de estado civil."Borges, "El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro" 37. Algunos creen que él es Tichborne, otros no. El tribunal condena Orton a catorce años de trabajo forzado. Antes de que Orton fue condenado, Bogel muere en una colisión con un carruaje y cumple la muerte que predijo años antes. Orton, después de salir del cárcel, pronuncia conferencias, a veces diciendo que fue inocente, a veces diciendo lo opuesto. Muere en el año 1898. Temas El Narrador Al principio, el cuento tiene un narrador de primera persona presente que empieza de hablar de Tom Castro sin tratar de esconderse y "admite francamente que lo que esta a punto de decir puede ser mera fantasía o diversión imaginativa"Thomas E. Lyon. "Borges y el Narrador (Casi) Personal y (Casi) Omnisciente". 61.: "Ese le doy...y es justo que lo asuma otra vez, ahora que retorna a estas tierras- siquiera en calidad de mero fantansma y de pasatiempo del sábado".Borges. "El Impostor Inverosímil Tom Castro" en Historia Universal de la Infamia. 31. Aquí, el lector puede se confundir un poco, porque podría pensar que está leyendo una historia verdadera. Thomas E. Lyon. "Borges y el Narrador (Casi) Personal y (Casi) Omnisciente". 61. A través de la historia, el narrador de Borges está personalmente presente y de vez en cuando aparece para comentar una nota de pie por ejemplo la nota de pie después de la palabra final de la primera frase. Sin embargo al final del cuento, "el narrador de primera persona se ha esfumado en la anonimia" y de esta manera permite que los eventos se desarrollan por si mismo, sin las intervenciones directas del narrador.Thomas E. Lyon. "Borges y el Narrador (Casi) Personal y (Casi) Omnisciente". 62. El Destino En relación con el tema del destino, en "El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro", la relación de Lady Tichborne con Tom Castro muestra la construcción político o social que trata de vincular la existencia individual con su propio destino; en este caso la construcción se basa en el momento en que Lady Tichborne ve a su hijo en la cara de Castro y entonces empieza los pasos del destino de Castro.Jenckes, Reading Borges after Benjamin 78 El Impostor Según Bernal Herrera, la narración del cuento muestra lo arbitrario de los signos linguïsticos, es decir muestra el aspecto 'impostor'. Un ejemplo, entre otros, es el nombre de nacimiento de Tom Castro que es Arthur Orton pero en el cuento "el nombre 'falso' desplaza al 'verdadero'".Herrera, Arlt, Borges y Cía 64 Además, el nombre 'falso' está incluído en el título del libro y el 'verdadero' está conocido dentro del cuento.Herrera, Arlt, Borges y Cía 64 Además, el título del cuento señala la natura oxímoron de la historia: por lo general, un impostor trata de asumir la apariencia y rasgos generales del individual que quiere impersonar, pero Tom Castro es "el impostor inverosímil" porque no tratar de hacer eso. Seymour Menton. "Jorge Luis Borges, Magic Realist". 415-416 El Simulacro de la realidad El hecho de que Tom Castro no trata ni de parecer como Tichborne, ni de hablar como él, señala que esas semejanzas entre la realidad y la invención podrían provocar sospechas "porque el fantasma de lo idéntico estaría enturbiando siempre la copia".Eloy Martínez, "Ficciones verdaderas" 43 Sin embargo, también lo podemos ver del inverso. En las palabras de Tomás Eloy Martínez: "la imposibilidad del parecido no es leído como lo que es,"Eloy Martínez, "Ficciones verdaderas," 43 es decir, un simulacro, sino como el reducimiento del paso de tiempo. El viaje Marta Gallo identifica 'la búsqueda' como uno de los componentes fundamentales de muchos cuentos de Borges. En "El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro," el viaje representa "la búsqueda" de Tom Castro. Más específicamente, el viaje en este cuento es una huida: Arthur Orton comienza su aventura "huyendo al mar" para "romper con la autoridad de sus padres."Gallo, "Semiosis y símbolo" 198 Sin embargo, aqui no hay el objeto búscado tradicional, cómo en el Quijote, sino "la calificación del objeto búscado" en este cuento es algo negativo porque representa al rechazo (en la huida).Gallo, "Semiosis y símbolo" 198 Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * Thomas E. Lyon. "Borges y el Narrador (Casi) Personal y (Casi) Omnisciente". Revista Chilena de Literatura, No 5/6 (1972), pp 59-71. Publicado por la Universidad de Chile. http://www.jstor.org/pss/40355896 * Seymour Menton. "Jorge Luis Borges, Magic Realist". Hispanic Review, Vol. 50, No. 4(Otoño, 1982), pp. 411-426. Publicado por University of Pennsylvania Press. http://www.jstor.org/pss/472332 *Gene H. Bell-Villada. Book review: "El precursor velado: R. L. Stevenson en la obra de Borges by Daniel Balderston; Eduardo Paz Leston". Hispanis, Vol. 69, No. 3 (Sep., 1986), pp. 553-554. Publicado por American Association of Teachers of Spanish and Portuguese. http://www.jstor.org/pss/342751 Categoría:Cuentos de Jorge Luis Borges